Abuse and love
by Kyle's Angel X
Summary: Kyle was diagnosed with diabetes he tells his friends. Stan is afraid of losing him. Kyle keeps blushing Cartmen keeps making fun of Kyle Kennys just Kenny. Stan is just scared. I have wrote this story on a phone srry for mistakes
1. Chapter 1: A simple movie

_(A/n: Hey there. This is my first story on Fanfiction.)_

_Abuse and love._

_By Kyle's Angel._

_Chapter 1: A simple movie._

_"Cartmen sit the hell down!" Stan shouted as he walked past Kenny and Cartmen towards the front door. _

_"Your not my mum Stan!" Cartmen shouted back._

_Stan swung open his house door and standing outside in the cold snow was his Super best friend. Kyle he was reading a book. "Hey dude!" Stan waved. Kyle waved not looking away from his book. He walked into his house. He sat down next to his orange hooded friend. Still not looking away from his book. "Ky?" Kenny waved his hand infront of Kyle. _

_Stan closed the door. "Kenny leave him alone." Stan sat in between Kenny and Kyle. "Fags!" Cartmen coughed. Stan looked over at Kyle to see his reaction. Nothing. "Kyle? What you reading?" Stan poked Kyle. Kyle turned the page and directed his eyes over to Stan. "A book." Kyle said with no expression in his voice. Kenny laughed at Kyle's sarcastic remark. Stan sighed. "Kyle are you okay?" Kyle closed his book and sighed "Yeah..." He said with sorrow in his voice. Stan noticed his tone. Stan looked at Kyle's eyes searching for an answer. Their eyes locked. Kyle smiled half heartedly. Stan smiled back moving his eyes towards the TV. The movie Asses of fire 3 had just started. _

_"I say Philip you smell lovely today!" Terrance said on the screen. Philip nodded his head. Then Terrance let one out on his friends head. _

_The boys except Kyle burst out laughing. "Oh my god lol!" Kenny was laughing behind his coat. Kyle sighed and opened his book. He began reading again. Kyle kept reading till the end of the movie he wasn't interested. _

_The movie finished. Kyle's friends only just noticed he was reading. "Jew stop you reading! Jews can't read!" Cartmen said to Kyle._

_Kyle ignored his fat friend. Stan shook his shoulder. Kyle tensed up. "Kyle?"Stan shook his shoulder again. Kyle closed his book. He looked away from his friends and sighed sadly. "Ky? You okay?" Kenny poked Kyle's shoulder he once again tensed up as if it hurt him. "Yeah..." Kyle looked at the boys and managed to smile. _

_Stan saw though that smile. "Kyle you know you can tell me anything right?" The boy in the green hat nodded causing a white strip of paper fall from under his hat. Stan, Kenny and Eric all frowned in confusion. Kyle noticed the white strip and he tucked it under his hat. Stan removed Kyle's hat. Kyle's the eyes filled with fear. The boys gasped. Underneath Kyle's hat was a bandage and fresh looking one it was stained with blood and wrapped round his forehead. Stan frowned "Who did this to you?" Kyle didn't say anything he just grabbed his hat back from Stan and put it back on his head. Stan stood in front of him. "Kyle! Who did this?" Stan crossed his arms. Kyle looked up at Stan sorrow in his eyes. "It was someone I know."_

_Stan looked intensely at Kyle. Kenny stood next to Stan. "Kyle you have to tell us." Kyle shook his head. Cartmen scoffed. "The jew is not going to tell you anything un__fortunately he has sand in his-"_

_"Shut the fuck up Cartmen!" Kyle shouted. Cartmen opened his mouth but the way Kyle was looking at him told him to to say anything._

_"Kyle calm down." Stan told Kyle. Kyle took a deep breath. "Stupid Jew." Cartmen rolled his eyes. Kyle muttered something under his breath._

_Stan poked Kyle "Who did that to you Kyle?" _

_Kyle sighed. He opened his mouth before he could say anything Kyle's phone rang. The caller ID read Unknown. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi...is this Kyle." _

_Kyle put his phone on speaker._

_"Yeah why..."_

_"I heard about your accident. "_

_"Oh...um..."_

_"Kyle do you know who I am? "_

_Kyle looked up at Stan. "No..."_

_"I am someone you know."_

_"..."_

_"Guess."_

_" ...um..."_

_Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno you sorry."_

_"Kyle this is your Mother."_

_"...!"_

_Kyle hanged up the phone. Stan and Kenny exchanged looks._

_"What the hell?" Kenny said._

_Kyle shrugged. Cartmen scoffed "Jew can't talk huh?"_

_Kyle picked up his book and began reading it. "What's the point of being here if your just gunna read Kahl?" Cartmen poked Kyle's shoulder .He tensed up again._

_Kyle closed his book once again. He looked over at Cartmen his eyes filled with rage . Stan and Kenny sighed. _

_"Listen...Cartmen I am not in the mood to fight with you okay. I am currently going through some problems and your not helping!" Kyle finished carmly._

_Cartmen laughed. "Oh no the Jew has problems!"_

_"..."_

_" Jew."_

_"..."_

_"Jew."_

_"..." _

_" KAHL!"_

_Kyle sighed staring into space. Stan sat back down. "Kyle...you didn't do this to yourself did you?"_

_Kyle looked at Stan."No..."_

_Stan raised an eyebrow. "Promise." Kyle nodded. Kenny sat down to._

_ Cartmen laughed. "Oh my god. Jew is a emo fag!"_

_Kyle frowned. "Please Cartmen I don't want to fight."_

_Kenny gasped. "Kyle you feeling okay?"_

_Kyle nodded. Cartmen saw something sticking out Kyle's coat pocket._

_"Kahl what's that? _

_Kyle knew what Cartmen was talking about "Might aswell tell you guys..."_

_Kyle sighed."I-I have type one diabetes. .." Stan and Kenny gasped. Cartmen burst out laughing. Kyle sighed. He pulled the thing out his pocket. "Insulin?" Stan said. Kyle nodded. He injected himself with a little flinch of pain. He put it back it his pocket . Cartmen still laughing said "Jew has diabetes hahah!"_

_Kyle clenched his fist. "You know..I can die...easliy...if I forget or if I take too much of this I die." Kyle said carmly ._

_(I am writing this on a phone srry for any typeos and missing full stops .)_

_Stan sighed knowing his best friend could die easily was the worse news._

_Kyle removed his hat. Stan and the other frowned. "Its really hot in here."_

_Kyle messed around with his red hair. He hated it. He would cut it all off if he could. Strands of his hair fell infront of face. "Kyle its not hot in here "_

_Kyle put his hat back on. "Yes it is."_

_The boys shook there heads. Kyle went pale. "Kyle you feeling okay?"_

_Kyle stood up. "Yeah." _

_Stan stood up. "Kyle you've gone pale "_

_Kyle looked at Stan. "Stan...I can't see." Stan's eyes filled with fear. Kyle stood there panic of his face. "Stan i'm freaking out."_

_"Kyle calm down." _

_Kyle fell._


	2. Chapter 2 Blushing

_(A/n: Hey guys welcome to the second chapter of Abuse and love! Okay so last time I think the chapter before this one was bad therefore I am going to up my game.)_

_Abuse and love_

_Chapter 2: blushing_

_By Kyle's Angel_

_"Kyle!" Stan shook his Super best friend who had just collapsed on the floor of Stan's house. Kyle had just collapsed. Stan had just found out his best friend has a terrible disease. "Kyle dude wake up!" Stan shook him. Kyle opened his eyes. "Kyle dude what happened?" _

_Stan helped Kyle up. Kyle sat down on Stan's sofa. He just sat there all eyes on him."Kyle..." Kyle looked at Stan and smiled "I'm Okay Stan don't worry."_

_"Dude you my best friend I will worry!"_

_"GAYYYYYYY!" Cartmen said. Kyle groaned. "Just because you don't have a best friend!" _

_Cartmen scoffed._

_Kenny laughed. "Dude you just got owned!"_

_"Fuck you Kinny!" Cartmen flipped Kenny off. Kenny flipped him back._

_Stan chuckled. "Just like old times." Kyle nodded. "Yeah...but to old though were only in 6th grade."_

_Stan agreed. Cartmen laughed. "Dudes you guys are soo gay!"_

_Kyle clenched his fist. "CARTMEN WILL YOU SHUT UP!"_

_Cartmen shook his head "Nope."_

_Kyle groaned. The boy in the green hat stood up and went into the kitchen._

_Stan followed."Kyle are you okay?"_

_(So you understand who is speaking)_

_Kyle: No dude I'm not. _

_Stan:What's wrong?_

_Kyle: I'm scared. _

_Stan: I know dude... I know._

_Kyle: I think I'm gunna die._

_Stan: Kyle I'm scared to._

_Kyle rested his head on the table._

_Stan: Kyle I'm scared of losing you._

_Kyle lifted his head up from the table._

_Kyle:You are?_

_Stan:Kyle your my Super best friend if I lose you I have lost everything."_

_Kyle smiled. Stan hugged Kyle. Kyle hugged back._

_"Oh my god gay."_

_Fatass was standing behind then with Kenny_

_They stopped hugging. Kyle scratched the back of his neck his face turning pink. Stan smiles awkwardly. Kenny noticed Kyle's blushing face. "Oh my god Kyle your blushing!"_

_Kyle looked up all three of his friend they were staring at him. He bit his lip and blushed harder Stan smiled at him. Kyle felt butterfly's in his stomach he smiled back._

_Kenny chuckled. "Aw!"_

_Cartmen laughed "FAGS!_

_Stan sighed."SHUT UP!"_

_Kyle giggled. Kenny smiled. Cartmen frowned and Stan flipped Cartmen off._

_"You two should be together!" Kenny blurted. Stan frowned "No dude were not gay !"_

_Kyle was lost in deep thought still blushing so they got no reaction from him._

_"Kyle?"_

_Kyle snapped out of thought. "Huh?"_

_Stan smiled sweetly."Don't worry Kyle."_

_Kyle blushed again. Cartmen groaned."fags.."_

_Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed."Cartmen get out of here."_

_Kyle laughed._

_"Kyle is blushing again"Kenny pointed out. Kyle smiled slightly and shrugged. _

_Stan Pov._

_Oh Kyle...he is so innocent. He really is. I dunno how he does it people always picking on him. He is just amazing and is so cute...wait what the hell did I just...Okay nevermind that...So innocent. _

_Third person pov_

_"Kahl why are you blushing?"_

_"..." Kyle blushed harder._

_"Cartmen leave him alone " Stan sighed._

_The boys all went upstairs to Stans room._

_Kyle sat on the floor with Stan and the other two sat on the bed. "So what you guys wanna do?" Stan asked_

_Kyle looked around Stan's room. "How about the Xbox?"_

_The boys agreed._

_They all sat on Stan's bed. His Xbox switched on. "Pick a game guys."_

_The boys looked threw the games."Stan...no offence your games suck."Kyle laughed. Stan laughed."I know dude." The boys chose Mw4_

_The game began. Next thing __the room was filled with the groans and victory screams._

_"DAMN JEW STOP KILLING MEH!"_

_"..." Kyle was concentrating. _

_"Damn it!" Kenny groaned. Kyle was owning everyone. "Ima get you Stan!"_

_"Nah-uh!"_

_"Bye Stan." _

_"Ugh." Stan lost against Kyle his super best friend. The boys started to laugh."Good game guys!"Kenny said. Kyle smiled. Cartmen took Kyle's hat. "HEY!"_

_"Na na na na naaaa I got your ha ha ha ha haa."_

_"Cartmen give it back!"_

_"Nah!"_

_"Cartmen now!"_

_Cartmen ran around the room with Kyle's hat. "Come get it jew." Kyle tugged on his red hair "Argh!" Kyle groaned. "Cartmen just give it to him."_

_Cartmen threw Kyle's hat at him. It hit him in the face. "Ow." Kyle picked up his hat and put it back on his head with his normal I will kill you Cartmen face. "Oi jew stop day dreaming about fucking Stan!"_

_Kyle clenched his fists."Your making me angry on purpose!" Kyle crossed his arms. Cartmen stood in front of him "Come on Jew you want to fuck Stan admit it!"_

_Stan sighed "Fuck you." Kyle chuckled. "Dude Cartmen your an asshole."_

_Cartmen laughed. "And your a Ginger...Jersey Jewish and Gay!"_

_Kyle growled." . .!"_

_Cartmen crossed his arms. "YES YOU ARE!"_

_Kyle sighed.**Maybe I am...**_

_Cartmen poked Kyle. No response. Kyle was in deep thought._

"KAHL!"

"huh?"

Kyle looked around."Sorry I was...thinking." Kyle blushes a little. Stan smiles. "Kyle your blushing alot." Kyle blushes even harder biting his lip once again.

Stan POV.

He is cute as hell when he does-WTF did I just say that? Kyle blushed even harder when Kenny kept pointing out he was blushing. Cartmen poked Kyle once again. "Told you your gay for Stan" He said. I hate this dude for god sake always picking on Kyle sweet innocent cute...Oh my god what is wrong with me?

Third person POV

Kyle ignored Cartmen. "Well guys I'm going home." Kyle yawned. "Yeah me too." Kenny stood up. Cartmen went along with them leaving Stan behind.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare

(A/n:Hey guys readin this if you have been reading till this far thank you.)

Abuse and love

Chapter 3:

By Kyle's Angel

_Kyle,Kenny and Cartmen were all walking towards there houses. It was silent. The only thing the was making a sound was the cars driving down the road and the boys breathing. "Well see ya." Kyle stood outside his front door. He opened the door and waved his friends a goodbye and a good night. "8:45"_

_Kyle went straight upstairs trying to avoid waking up his walked into his room. He was way to tired to change so he jumped into his bed still wearing his green hat his orange coat and he green gloves also his trousers. He just drifted of into a deep sleep not giving a care in the world._

_4:00am_

_Kyle awoke laying in his bed staring up into the ceiling. He rolled over and grabbed his phone. "4:00!"_

_Kyle put his phone down and sat up from his bed. He yawned. "Wonder if Stan is awake..." Kyle grabbed his phone once again. He went through his call list. He found Stan he had him put down as "Stan-SBF" He clicked the call button._

_It was ringing for awhile then he heard that familiar voice at the end of the phone line. "Hey Ky." Stan's voice was Zombie like. "Hi Stan.."_

_"What's up" Stan yawned._

_"Just woke up."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Yeah sorry to wake you."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Dude I can't sleep its impossible..."_

_"Why?" Kyle asked._

_"Im scared i'm gunna wake up to find you dead..."_

_Kyle sighed "Stan I will be fine no need to worry I promise."_

_"Dude you fainted in my house!"_

_"I know but I was tired."_

_"Dude not normal!"_

_".."_

_"Look Kyle tomorrow you wanna sleep over after school?"_

_"Stan it is tomorrow! Its Monday!"_

_"Oh...yeah well later then haha"_

_"Okay dude sure see ya!"_

_"Bye Ky!"_

_Kyle hung up._

_"Might as well get ready."_

_Kyle got up from his bed took his insulin and got ready for School._

_He sat and watched tv for and 6 hours or so. 7:39. Kyle walked out the door saying good bye to his family._

_He walked down the street past Stan's house towards the bus stop. "Hey guys." Kyle greeted his friends, "Hi Kyle." Stan waved at him. "Dude your okay you woke up a little to early." Stan and Kyle laughed. Kenny and Cartmen frowned in confusion. "Where you two banging each other?"_

_"NO!" Kyle and Stan shouted. Cartmen crossed his arms "You sure?"_

_Kenny kicked Cartmen in the shin."OUCH KINNY WHAT THE FUCK!" The boys burst out laughing. _

_The boys boarded the bus. "Sit down and shut up." The usual old hag shouted. _

_"Fucking bitch always moaning." Cartmen said._

_"What did you say!?"_

_"I said uh...nothing." Cartmen sat in his usual seat. (A/n: I couldn't think of anything except for packing fish something XD) _

_The bus arrived at School._

_The boys walked down the hallway. "I hate school its so boring!" Cartmen complained._

_Kyle chuckled._

_"What's so funneh?"_

_Kyle didn't say anything. Cartmen sighed "Jew lost his voice again?"_

_Kyle chuckled once again. Cartmen frowned "Oi Jew What's funneh!"_

_"Nothing." Kyle said. The boys walked through the door of grade 6 class room._

_They sat in their usual seats. "Morning class "_

_Mrs. Garrison wrote re carnation up on the bored. "Okay so."_

_The day has begun._

_Kyle was sitting on his desk chair listening to his teacher go on about when people die they become dogs or something like that._

_The bell rang. "Alright out you go."_

_The class ran outside to the play ground. The boys stood by a near by bench._

_"Class sucks balls."_

_"Dude tell me about it mph."_

_"Guess it does..."_

_"..."_

_Stan notices Kyle's silence. "Ky you okay...?"_

_Kyle nodded. Cartmen scoffed."Jew won't talk.." Kyle ignored Cartmen._

* * *

The boys were at Stan's house. After a "hard" days work at school.

"Truth or Dare Kinny." Cartmen pointed to Kenny.

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed bebe?"

"No ... " Kenny looked around the room. "Ky!"

Kyle looked up from the floor they were sitting on. "Hm?"

"Truth or dare..?"

"Truth."

"Do you like someone?"

"Yes...no...I dunno..."

"Okay..."

Kyle looked back at the floor."Truth or dare Stan..."

"Dare."

Kyle looked at Stan."I dare y-" Kyle's phone began to ring. Kyle groaned he looked at his phone. "Hello?"

Kyle stood up and went into the kitchen but they could still here him.

Kenny laughed."Kyle likes Stan. "

"No he does not " Stan objected.

Kyle raised his tone in the Kitchen."You gotta stop doing that!"

Kyle walked back in frowning. He sat back down and switched his phone off. "Ky you okay..?"

"Yeah. Stan Just T or D someone else please "

"Kay..."

"Yo Ken truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do ya think Ky...likes me?"

Kyle had a confused look on his face. "Wait you think I..."

Kenny sighed. "Well he blushes around you and dude come on I mean look."

Kyle blushed and bit his lip.

"See look he's doing it again."

"Kahl likes Stan!" Cartmen laughed.

Stan looked at Kyle. "Nah not true..."

Kenny sighed."Ky truth or dare."

"Truth..."

"Hm...I was hoping you would say dare but...if Cartmen was dead what would you do?"

"I would be over the moon and I would probably would have not a care in the fucking world. "

"Ay fuck you Jew!"

"Fuck you too Fatass!"

The boys all laugh.

Kenny pointed to Kyle"Okay your turn!"

"Truth or Dare Cartmen."

"Dare!"  
"Dare you to prank call...Butters."

Cartmen scoffed."Fine."

He got his phone and called Butters. "Uh hello?"

Cartmen cleared his throat. "Ah hello ma friend!" He was speaking in a Mexican accent. "Uh..." There was a click at the other line. "He hung up what a pussy!"

Kyle chuckled.

"Okay Stan truth or Dare?"

"Dare..."

"I dare you to kiss Kahl!"

Kyle and Stan's eyes widened.

"I have to video this!" Kenny said.

Cartmen agreed with him.

"Guys don't!"Stan took Kenny and Cartmen's phone.

Kyle sat there in shook.

Stan waved his hand in front of Kyle. "Ky?"

Kyle snapped out of his daze. "huh?"

Stan shook his head."Dude you okay...You seemed a bit shocked!"

Kyle nodded.

"Will you two just do the dare!" Cartmen shouted.


	4. Chapter 4: The kiss

_(A/N : Thanks you so much guys for your reviews X)_

_Cartmen crossed his arms waiting for the dare to be complete._

_Stan and Kyle stared at each other... "Just kiss!" Kenny yelled. Kyle blushed. Stan blushed a little too._

_"Its just a dare guys come on!" Kenny yelled. He was becoming impatient. _

_Kyle gulped."Don't rush Kenny..." Kenny sighed. "Okay...sorry" Kenny got up and walked into the kitchen._

_Cartmen sighed."Kinny get your poor ass in here."_

_Kenny shouted a no to Cartmen. _

_"You guys kissed yet?" Kenny walked back in._

_Kyle and Stan were just staring into each others eyes._

_Kyle let out a long shaky breath. Stan sighed"Can we skip this its not gunna happen."_

_"No Stan you have to." Cartmen pointed out. _

_Kyle looked away from Stan and closed his eyes. He said something. None of the boys understood what he said. It was in his language. _

_Kyle opened his eyes 'I can do this.' He thought._

_Kyle faced Stan once again. "Do it!" Kenny yelled. Kyle groaned "Alright alright!"_

_Kyle took a deep breath. He went for it._

_He did it he kissed Stan. Stan kissed back. He pulled away quickly and hid is face in his hands._

_Kenny and Cartmen gasped."Woah...Kyle didn't think you had it in you..."_

_Stan smiled."Can we play something else like I dunno...not trurh or dare."_

_Kyle still had his face buried in his hands. Kenny laughed."Kyle made the first move awwww!"_

_"Shut up Kenny!"Stan warned. Kyle lifted his up from his hands. His face was pure red. "Oh my god Kyle is blushing again !"Kenny pointed out._

_Kyle stood up and went up stairs._

_Kyle's point of view._

_I kissed Stan. My super best did I do that...? Ugh...but he kissed me back...Stan is cute tho- Okay Kyle stop what your doing right now..._

_Third person pov_

_Kyle sat by Stan's door. "Ky..."_

_Stan sat next to him."yeah." Kyle looked at Stan._

_"Are you okay..?"_

_Kyle sighed."I-I'm sorry."_

_Stan looked confused"Why are you sorry?"_

_"Sorry for kissing you." _

_Stan smiled."No need to be sorry dude."_

_Stan hugged Kyle tightly. _

_Kyle hugged him back. Stan felt him relax. "Fags!"_

_Cartmen yelled. Kyle and Stan stopped hugging and sighed._

* * *

_"Night Kyle." Stan switched off the light. Kyle smiled Night Stan._

_Kyle faced the wall with his back to Stan. Stan faced his back to Kyle. They were both in there Terrace and Philip pyjamas in Stan's bed. "Kyle?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I can't sleep."_

_Both boys faced eachother. "Why?"_

_"I just keep thinking about you..."_

_Kyle smiled."I said I will be fine Stan."_

_There was a small space between them and a small space between there lips._

_"But Kyle without you I got nothing..."_

_The boys sat up."Stan I fear I may die too but I try to think positive."_

_Stan hugged Kyle."Kyle you dunno how it feels to think your about to loose the most amazing thing in your life."_

_Kyle hugged Stan."Stan I will be fine I will I promise."_

_There was inches between there faces. They smiled at eachother _

_Stan smashed there lips together. Stan's eyes were closed. Kyle's were open from the shock but they closed soon after. They broke apart only a line of drool between them._

_Stan smiled. Kyle kissed him on the cheek and smiled back at him._

_"I love you Stan..."_

_"I love you to Kyle."_

_(Sorry its short guys XD)_


	5. Chapter 5:I wanted a picture

_(Oh my god guys thank you so much I appreciate all the reviews :)!)_

* * *

_"Guys I'm bored..." Kenny was sitting on Kyle's sofa. "Me too." Cartmen yawned._

_Stan rolled his eyes."Whatever." Stan flicked through the TV channels. _

_"Ugh nothing on." Stan sighed. The boys heard laughing from upstairs. "Was that Ky?" Kenny asked. Stan shrugged. "Maybe."_

_Kyle ran downstairs with his little brother Ike on his shoulders. "Whoo hoo!" Ike cheered. Kyle was holding Ike's feet. "Kyle what are you doing?" Cartmen raised an eye brow. "I'm playing with Ike." _

_Ike nodded."Yeah Fatboy!"_

_Cartmen frowned."At shut up you little dildo."_

_Ike flipped him off. Kyle and Ike bumped fists."Nice one Ike."_

_Kyle got Ike of his shoulders. Ike sat on the sofa next to Stan. "Sup blue hat."_

_"Hi..."_

_Kyle walked into the kitchen. _

_Stan sighed."He always walks into Kitchens..." Stan chuckled. Kenny poked Stan."Staaaaaan...what did you and Kyle do at the sleepover?"_

_Kyle walked back into the Living room. "Stuff." Kyle said quickly. Ike went upstairs "Bye Kyle." _

_"Bye."_

_Stan and Kyle blushed. Kenny asked the question again. "Nothing we did nothing..."_

_"The fags banged each other!" Cartmen said._

_Kyle rolled his eyes."No we did not fatboy." Cartmen crossed his arms."Are you sure?"_

_Kyle and Stan shouted Yes in unison. _

_Kyle sat next to Stan. Their finger tips touching. Kyle blushed._

_"Kyle what is it with you and the blushing!" Kenny said. "Uh...I-I dunno."Kyle looked away. "Kenny leave him alone!" Stan flicked his hood. _

_Kenny sighed."Meh."_

_There was a knock on the door."I'll get it." Kyle got up and went to the door. He opened it."Wendy...hi."_

_"Hi..can I talk to Stan?"_

_"Stan! Its for you!" Kyle walked away. He walked past Stan who blushed as he walked past._

_"Wendy...hi"_

_"Hi Stan can I come in if its okay with Kyle.."_

_Stan nodded and Wendy came in. Cartmen sighed."its a hippie."_

_Stan sat next to Kyle. "What you want hippie?" Cartmen asked._

_"I just wanted to talk to Stan."_

_Kenny stood up."Well bye guys " Kenny left. Wendy sat down in a flirty way._

_ "Your after Stan again..."Cartmen sighed._

_"He is still my boy friend you know!"_

_"Uh...no I am not."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I got someone else we broke up ages ago."_

_"Who is that someone?"_

_"Uh..." Stan look over at Kyle he blushed. "Someone you know." Kyle said. "Its not you is it?" Wendy asked while standing._

_"Uh no..."Kyle said. Wendy walked out. "Close one." Stan said. Cartmen frowned"You fags are so faggy im going home." Cartmen went outside to._

_"Hi Cartmen."Kenny said. "Im spying Kyle and Stan."_

_"Why."_

_"To see if they kiss."_

_Cartmen got out his phone. "Hell yeah count me in."_

_Stan smiled at Kyle. "We are alone now dude."_

_"Yeah." _

_Stan put his hand over Kyle's. "Kyle did you take your insulin?"_

_"Shit.. lemme go do that." Kyle ran upstairs. _

_Stan sat back into the sofa. Soon after Kyle jumped back onto the sofa. "Im back did ya miss me?"_

_"Yeah I did." Stan smiled. Kyle kissed Stan on the cheek._

_Kenny's mouth dropped open. Cartmen groaned."I missed it god dammit I wanted picture!"_

_"Dude!"_

_"Woah.."_


	6. Chapter 6:Explain

_(Hello I am back on __my samsung galaxy writing yet again XD)_

_"DUDE!" Kenny pointed to Kyle and Stan who were making out on the sofa._

_"I knew they were fags!" Cartmen said. Cartmen took a photo on his phone and laughed. "Dude...woah."_

_Cartmen knocked on the door._

_"One sec Stan."Kyle got up and opened the door. "Ah Kahl." Cartmen walked in Kenny following behind._

_"Can you explain something Jew?"_

_Kyle shut the door."uh..yeah..." Cartmen took out his phone. Kenny stood there with a huge s__mile on his face. "Explain this!" Cartmen shoved the phone in Kyle's face. "Explain fag!"_

_Kyle stood there staring._

_Stan stood up."What?" He looked at the phone"Shit..."_

_"Uh...well um I uh." Kyle stuttered. Cartmen smiled evilly. "Well fag Jew looks like you love Stan!"_

_Kenny laughed. Cartmen put his phone away. "Well explain."_

_"I knew that kiss at that truth or dare game would bring you together!"_

_Kyle gulped."You did..." Kenny nodded. Kyle turned pale. "I...I gotta go..." He ran upstairs."Kyle!" Stan went after him but Kenny pulled him back. "Stay here."_

_"But." Stan looked at Kenny then the stairs. "No Stan leave him be."_

_"Kenny he's sick he could faint up there or die or or!-"_

_"He will be fi-"_

_"KYLE!" Ike screamed upstairs. The boys looked at eachother. "What the..." They ran upstairs. Ike was try to open the door."Kyle open the damn door!"_

_No response._

_"Kyle...?"_

_No response. _

_Stan stood by the door."Kyle...open the door please."_

_No reaction or response. _

_The boys exchanged worried looks._

_"Kyle?"_

_"I tried to get in there he looks so pale I was worried..." Ike said._

_The was a loud noise coming from the room. "That sounded like something dropped." Kenny said._

_"Fuck the Jew he can die." Cartmen said. "Fuck you!" Ike said._

_Stan tried to open the door."It won't budge!"_

_"Wait I know he keeps a key downstairs I will try to find it." Ike dashed downstairs._

_Stan tried to open the door."ugh."_

_Ike came back with a key. He opened the door. "Oh my god Kyle!"_

_Kyle had passed out. "Why did he pass out?"_

_Ike gasped."Call an ambulance now." Ike picked up the needle next to Kyle._

_"He forgot."_

_The ambulance cam rushing in they took Kyle in the ambulance with Ike._

_Stan and Kenny ran to the hospital to find out what happened. _

_(SORRY its so short I have hwk and things so sorry bye guys)_


	7. Chapter 7: Hospital

_(Hi. I am bck once again. Well I hope you all enjoy this and if you do please review oh and I thank all off you for reviews. On my phone XD I read them dw)_

_"Come on Kenny hurry up!"_

_"Well...I'm...sorry!"_

_"This is serious dude !"_

_Stan and Kenny ran through the Hell Pass hospital doors. "Uh hi we are looking for Kyle "_

_The lady at the desk pointed to a door."Right over there Kyle B right."_

_Stan nodded and him and Kenny cam through the doors._

_"Stan and Kenny I presume."_

_Stan nodded._

_"I have called Kyle's parents Unfortunately Kyle is in a diabetic coma...He won't come out for a few weeks or a few days."_

_"Oh..."_

_The doctor walked out the was staring at Kyle tears flowing._

_"Its okay Ike." Stan said standing next to him. Kenny sat down on a chair. "What if he never wakes up!" Ike said quietly._

_Cartmen walked in."So what happend."_

_"He is in a diabetic coma." Kenny sighed. Cartmen sat next to Kenny._

_The heart rate monitor was awfully slow. "Uh Ike...why is that."_

_"What...shit why is that slow?!"_

_"I dunno want me to get the-"_

_"No maybe its normal?"_

_"Ike thats not normal."_

_"Stan he is fine I think..." ike sniffed. _

_The door burst open. "What happened! " Gerald (Kyle's dad) Came through the door with Shelia._

_Ike opened his mouth...but he quickly shut it. "He is in a diabetic coma." Kenny said._

_"Oh no not my baby!" Shelia began to cry. Gerald sighed."How long?"_

_"A few days or...weeks.. "_

_"He won't live." Gerald said._

_"WHAT!?" Kenny Stan and Cartmen and Ike shouted in unison. _

_"Look at the heart monitor...looks at Kyle he won't live!"_

_"Kyle will live!" Kenny said."He will we all know he will."_

_"Yeah dad." Ike said."Don't be so negative."_

* * *

_3 days later._

_Stan Kenny, Ike and Cartmen have visted Kyle every day since the incident. _

_No is still in the coma. School cam round and everyone was worried...except for Craig because he doesn't give a flying is still alive..._

_"Visting time is over sorry."_

_The boys left the hospital. "He won't make it will he?" Ike said. _

_"Don't say that Ike he will I know he will..."_

_ (Once again sorry its so short XD)_


	8. Chapter 8: Bastard!

_Stan Kenny and Cartmen walk into the hospital room of Kyle._

_"Still in the coma." Kenny said. "You think he will make it?"_

_"I hope he doesn't. " Cartmen said. Stan kicked him."Why are you here then fatass?!"_

_Cartmen went to say something but he did not. _

_Stan sat next to Kyle."Kyle we dunno if you can hear us but...please wake up."_

_"Yeah dude come on Kyle wake up." Kenny said._

_"Jew wake up..."Cartmen said._

_There was silence._

_"Ugh." Kenny groaned._

_Stan sighed."Kenny you alright?"_

_"Yeah it's just its gunna be sad to see him go if he does..."_

_"That bitch still owes me five dollars!" Cartmen said. Stan flipped Cartmen off._

_Stan and Kenny sighed. "Man...we will have to get butters to take Kyle's place huh?"_

_"But butters is nothing like Kahl!"_

_"We know that!"_

_"How about Tweek?!"_

_"Tweek..hm nope."_

_The doors opened reveling Wendy and Bebe."What going on.."_

_Stan groaned._

_"What does it look like you dumb hippie!"_

_"Fuck off.!"_

_Wendy and Bebe walked over._

_"What happened to Kyle?"_

_Kenny groaned. "I have siad this twice already He is in a diabetic Coma!"_

_"Oh..." Bebe said _

_"Thats a um" Wendy tried not to laugh."a shame."_

_Stan frowned. "This is serious Wendy..."_

_"I know Stan."_

_"THEN QUIT TRYING NOT TO LAUGH YOU DUMB BITCH!" Kenny yelled. Causing the__ shelf above Kenny to move ."What the fuck."_

_It shoke and fell off squishing Kenny underneath. Then a pile of books fell on top. After another shelf fell on him. "Oh my god they killed Kenny!"_

_Stan sighed.'Kyle is not awake he won't say-'_

_"You Bastard!" _

_Stan and Cartmen looked at Kyle. "Your awake!"_

_"Kyle your awake?!"_


	9. Chapter 9 Good for yeew

_(Alright...I am gunna write a long chapter this time...)_

_"No Stan he is not awake." Bebe said._

_"But he just spoke!"_

_"Reflexs Stan..." (A/n: You were right reflexs hehe you know who you are dear review hehe.)_

_"But he uh.."_

_Stan sighed. Kyle was still in a coma...or asleep..._

_"Why!"_

_"Why what?" Cartmen asked. "Why did Kenny hold me back?"_

_"I dunno dude."_

_"I could off saved him Cartmen..."_

_"You know Stan, Kahl is not dead..."_

_"I know that but..he would be happy right now and we wou-"_

_"You would?" Wendy asked._

_Stan looked at Kyle."Nothing don't worry.. "_

_Wendy and Bebe exchanged looks."You two are going out ...ain't ya?" Bebe said._

_"Uh...no..." Stan scratched the back of his neck. "Liar!"_

_Stan had a face of guilt."No I'm not lying."_

_Cartmen laughed. "Stan wants to protect his secret!"_

_Wendy gasped "Oooo a secret! Tell now."_

_"...no. for Kyle's sake." Stan sighed glancing at his boyfriend. "Tell Stan!"_

_"I can't not until...Kyle is ready...and back on his feet."_

_"Kyle is ready?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_Wendy looked at Stan."Okay then."_

_"But anyway how did he speak if he is in a coma?"_

_"Reflex Stan...everytime Kenny dies you guys say Oh my god they killed Kenny then Kyle says...you bastard " Bebe explained._

_(A/n: I know they don't know that Kenny dies but for this Fanfic I need them to.)_

_Stan nodded."I wonder what other reflex he has..."_

_Cartmen scoffed "Hippie."_

_"Cartmen call Kyle a fucking jew."_

_"HELL YEAH!"_

_Cartmen took a deep breath in." Kahl...You are a faggy ass hippie of a jew nobody like you so fuck you Jew rat ass fucker bitch!" Cartmen shouted _

_Kyle said nothing._

_Stan sighed."Nope...I would of thought that was a reflex but nope.?"_

_Ike came through the doors."Hi...how's Kyle..?"_

_"He's good I guess Kenny died but..." Stan said._

_Ike stood by Kenny...well his squashed corpse. "He had a reflex thing...he said you bastard..."_

_"Reflex?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_Ike patted Kyle's head."Well...mum and dad said they are coming later..."_

_"Oh..okay"_

_Stan looked as if he was going to cry._

_"Stan are you okay?"_

_"Yeah..." His voice cracked. "I'm fine."_

_Stan stood up and ran outside. "Stan!"_

_Stan ran outside Hell pass hospital. "Why Kyle why?!"_

_The came flowing down like a river._

_Ike came outside."Hey blue hat..."_

_"Hi..." Stan sniffed wiping away tears. "I guess this may be hard for you...and me...but I promise you Kyle will wake up." Ike began to cry."I hope he does anyway but...but he is strong blue hat he will wake up!" Ike cried into Stan's shoulder. _

_"Its okay Ike."_

_"Why Stan...why Kyle."_

_"I know dude..."_

_The snow began to fall softly. "Come on Ike lets go back in."_

_They opened the doors and they bumped into Cartmen." DUDE YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"_

_The boys ran into Kyle's room...hospital room..._

_"Look dude."_

_Kyle's fingers were moving. "Oh my god Kyle?! Can you hear me?."_

_Ike said cheerfully._

_Kyle didn't reply he just rolled over._

Ike smiled. So did Stan. "He is okay." They said in unison.

A doctor walked in the room. "Ah..I see he has moved. Which means he may be recovering. Hopefully he will be awake tomorrow but for now let get him in a good state"

The doctor walked over. "Kyle."

He shook Kyle. Kyle frowned and put the pillow over his head."mm.."

The doctor shook him again. "Kyle."

Kyle removed the pillow from his head his eyes opened a little. "Hm..."

"Welcome back you need to stay awake for awhile."

"Uh..huh." Kyle said slowly.

Kyle sat up slowly."Where am I anyway?"

"Your in a hospital. .."

Kyle looked at Stan."Stan?"

Stan smiled. Ike hugged his older brother."Ike let...go...can't...breathe..Ik-e."

Ike let go."Sorry."

"Yep."

"You okay."

"I dunno..."

"The doctor said...you still have to stay your not fully recovered. "

Kyle nodded then he looked over at Cartmen."Oh...and Cartmen..."

"What?"

"Fuck you...You over weight...piece of shit."

"What was that for?"

"You know what that was for I heard you..."

"You did?"

"Yeah I'm not-"

"Kyle!"

Kyle looked at the door and his mother was standing there."Kyle what did I tell you about you insulin! "

"Hi...mum."

Shelia walked in."You took to much Kyle why? Suicide?"

Kyle stared at her in disbelief. "You think...that I wanted to..."

Kyle lied back down on the bed and put the pillow over his head.

"Kyle answer me!"

"I forgot..."

"Mum leave him alone." Ike said.

"Were you in this to." His mother towered over Ike.

"Pst Kyle." Stan said pointing over to Ike.

Kyle sat up.

"No mum I would never..."

Shelia slapped Ike.

"MUM!" Kyle shouted. "What the fuck is your problem!"

The crowed of people gasped. Ike was in shock.

Shelia frowned intensely at Kyle. "Language young man!"

"Leave."

"Why?"

"You hit Ike...You shouted at me..."

Shelia shook her head."I am your mother."

Ike walked over to Kyle.

Kyle groaned. "Mum I don't want a fight not right now okay."

"When you get home you know what gunna happen?"

"What "

"What happened to you last time."

Kyle gasped. The heart rate monitor sped up.

"Kyle clam down Kyle!" Ike shook Kyle.

Shelia left.

"No no no not again no no no no NO!"

"Kyle its fine I won't let her hurt you." Ike tried to comfort Kyle.

"She gunna hurt me no no...oh shit!"

Ike hugged Kyle "I won't let her Kyle..."

"What did she do ike?" Stan asked.

"She beat Kyle till he fell to the floor she beat till I couldn't move..."

" That explains the bandage..."

"She has been doing this for a while..."

"How...long?"

"3 years.. for Kyle 1 month for me..."

Kyle pulled the covers over his head.

"He...won't speak until he is calm..."

Stan nodded."I won't let her hurt any of you guys don't worry."

"Thanks"

Kyle blushed under the cover. Smiling he said."Thanks Stan..."

"Your welcome bud..you gunna come out from under there?"

"Um...maybe at 5 in the morning?"

Kyle and Stan burst out laughing.

Kyle cam out from under the covers still blushing.

"Dude. Glad your back."

Kyle blushed again."Thanks."

"Gay!" Cartmen said.

Kyle rolled his eyes."Blah blah blah." Ike said.

"Yo green hat!"

"Yes Ike?"

Ike said something in Jewish.

Kyle nodded.

"Awwwww! Thats so cute!" Ike said.

"Shh!" Kyle said. Ike and Kyle chuckled. Kyle sighed."Well Im bored." Cartmen said.

"Well...good for yeeew !" Ike said.


	10. Chapter 10:Monster

_(A/n:I am back for more...What I just wrote sounded better in my head.I have nothing against Jewish folks okay. Right so lets get started...well you get star- whatever bye..)_

* * *

_Kyle layed still in his hospital bed. He was tired and annoyed. He had nothing better to do at the moment. He had an argument with his mother a few hours ago. Everyone had to leave visiting time was over. According to the doctor he wasn't in a stable state therefore he had to stay in the hospital till tomorrow or maybe the day after that day...Kyle didn't know the shelf in Kyle's room was broken...Nothing was under there so no one was killed but he was confused...but still...Kyle didn't know._

* * *

_Stan,Kenny,Ike and Cartmen walk into Kyle's room. Kyle was still asleep. "Stan what time is it?" Ike asked. Stan looked around for a clock. "I think it is around about 12pm."Stan said looking at the clock."Why?"_

_"Just wondering." _

_Kyle sat up from his bed. "Oh.."Kyle yawned "...Hi guys."_

_"Hey Bro." Ike said waving. "Hey Ky." Kenny said. "Sup **Jew.**" Cartmen said putting emphasis on the word Jew. "Hi Kyle." Stan said._

_"The doctor said your leaving the hospital today..."Kenny said. Kyle's face lit up. "Really!"_

_Kenny nodded."Yeah he said you can leave in an hour or something like that."_

_"Awsome. Finally I get outta here."_

_Ike chuckled."What you gunna do Ki-" Kyle put his hand over Ike's mouth. "Shut up." Kyle said while removing his hand from Ike's mouth. The boys stared at Kyle confused. "Uh..okay then." Cartmen said._

_Kyle smiled awkwardly. Ike's phone rang. Ike looked at Kyle then his phone. He answered it."Hi."_

_"Yeah okay..."_

_Ike held the phone out in front at Kyle. "It's for you..."_

_Kyle took the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Hi bubbe!" His smother was on the other end of the phone. Ike looked at Kyle worried._

_"Hi Ma."_

_"Kyle! What did I tell you about calling me that it's Mum do you understand!" She shouted so loud that the boys heard her. Ike told Kyle to put it on speaker._

_Kyle did so. "Sorry..."_

_"It's okay Kyle...now about what I said at the hospital."_

_Kyle stayed silent._

_"Kyle?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Yes what?"_

_"Yes...mum...?"_

_"Now your punishment for the way you spoke to me and your attempt of suicide."_

_Ike sighed sadly knowing his brother was about to flip out on his bitch of a mother. Kenny and Stan exchanged looks and Cartmen was just confused._

_"I did not attempt suicide..." _

_"Yes you did Kyle and I am very ashamed of you!"She shouted once again._

_"You know-"_

_"I know what?!"_

_Kyle looked over at Ike and sighed."Noting nevermind..."_

_"Tell me Kyle now!"_

_"Okay okay..."_

_Kyle looked at all his friends and his brother and sighed. "Mum one sec." Kyle put his mother on hold. "What your about hear...you don't tell anyone okay."_

_The boys nodded. They saw the anger and sorrow in Kyle's eyes._

_Kyle pressed unhold. "KYLE DON'T YOU PUT ME ON HOLD EVER AGAIN! His mother shouted._

_Kyle clenched his fists. "Okay Ma...I'm going to say this ONCE and only Once."_

_"KYLE WHAT DID I SAY ABO-"_

_"Shut the fuck up okay your pissing me off...listen to me Shelia. Stop trying to control my life I do what ever the fuck I want." Kyle's voice became more aggressive._

_"Stop beating me and Ike because we don't obey you or if we do something wrong! DID YOU KNOW IT HURTS? DID YA BECAUSE IT DON'T FUCKING LOOK LIKE IT! ALL YOU DO IS BEAT US AND STAND THERE AND LAUGH YOUR FUCKING CRAZY! YOUR A CRAZY BITCH SHELIA!"_

_The boys stared at Kyle in amazement. "I'm stopping your fucking abuse now I swear if I have to kill you to keep Ike and me safe I will."_

_"KYLE HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME AND HOW DARE YOU CURSE TO ME! HOW DARE YOU!" Kyle hung up. He gave the phone back to Ike. "Don't worry Ike I will murder the bitch if she come near you again."_

_Ike nodded a little bit scared of his older brother. "Sorry about that guys."_

_Stan and Kenny nodded. "Its okay Kyle I got your back if you need anything." Stan said. Kyle blushed."Thanks Stan..."_

_Kenny groaned."Kyle the blushing!"_

_Kyle smiled."Sorry..."_

* * *

_The door swung open._

_Stan,Kenny,Cartmen and ike spun around and after seeing who it was took a few steps back towards Kyle. Kyle frowned._

_"KYLE BROFLOSKI!" (A/n:Is that how you spell it sorry I dunno how to spell his second name my bad.) Kyle's mother barged in. Kyle rolled his eyes. Ike began to shake. Stan stood there scared...he didn't know what was going on._

_"What do you want?!" Kyle said. His mother stood right by him and began shouting in his face about cursing and his punishment and how he was the worse son in the world. Kyle just sat there with the Craig expression on his face._

_"Kyle did you hear what I just said!?"_

_"Yes I did. You know what I am gunna say to you?"_

_Shelia stayed silent. _

_" Go fuck yourself"_

_Shelia slapped Kyle round the face._

_"Oh my god Kyle!" Ike said running to his side. Kyle stared intensely at his mother. "Slap me again!"_

_Shelia frowned on confusion. "Go on beat me go ahead!"_

_"You gunna abuse me lock me in the basement go on then!" A huge red mark appeared on the side of Kyle's face. The boys gasped. The could see Kyle was in pain. Kyle tried his best not to show it. _

_Shelia put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my Kyle i'm so sorry I."_

_"Now you've seen what you do your sorry..."_

_"I.."_

_Ike saw Kyle was about to shout. Ike tugged on Kyle's sleeve. "Please Kyle..."He whispered. Kyle sighed at Ike. "Sorry Ike but this has got to stop..."_

_"Okay that is it!"_

_The boys looked over at Stan. _

_"You got a problem you slapped Kyle and the other day you slapped Ike do you not see what your doing?!"_

_Stan clenched his fists."Get out and never come back." Shelia left without a word. _

_Stan looked over at Kyle. "Thanks Stan." Kyle said _

_Stan smiled. "That bitch...don't worry dude what I say I got your back."_

_Ike smiled and hugged Stan." Thanks Stan.."_

_Stan smiled."No prob."_

_Kyle put his hand over his wound."Ugh..."_

_Kenny cringed."How bad is it."_

_"Not that bad hurts though."_

_Cartmen gulped."Dude your mum is crazy!"_

_"She is not my mum..."Kyle said. "She is a fucking will always be a monster..."_

* * *

_The Ike were at Stan's house. _

_Stan had his hand over Kyle's. Kenny noticed."You two are going out! Oh my god so Kawaii!"_

_Kyle and Stan blushed."Uh.."_

_Ike smiled at his older brother."Don't worry bro. I knew you to would end up together anyways."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Kyle blushed ever harder."So adorable!"Kenny said_

_"Gay!"Cartmen said. _

_"Just because you love Kyle and he is going out with Stan fatboy!"Ike said._

_Cartmen scoffed."Whatever I hate the Jew."_

_"Sure."Kenny said. _

_"I do hate him!"_  
_"Nah you love him!"_

_Cartmen sighed."Shut up Kenny."_

_Kyle rested his head on Stan's shoulder watching Kenny and Cartmen fight._

_"You guys are so cute together."Ike said. Kyle smiled. _

_"Thanks."Stan said._

_"Oh my god so kawaii!"Kenny said looking over at Kyle and Stan again._

_There was a knock on the door. Stan stood up "I'll get it."_

_"Kay."Kyle said._

_Stan opened the door and Wendy walked in._

_"Hey guys."_

_"Its the hippie!"_

_Wendy sat down with the boys. "Oh your out of hospital then?"_

_Kyle looked away."Yeah..."_

_Stan sat back down next to Kyle. Stan was texting._

_There was a buzz in Kyle's coat pocket he checked his phone. He looked at Stan outta the corner of his eye and smiled._

* * *

_Stan:Hey Ky just ignore Wendy okay. Listen Ky I love you and only you okay._

_Kyle:Okay Stan love you to btw. _

_Stan:Ik you do Kyle_

_Kyle:Dude the guys are staring at us XD._

_Stan oh lol dude put our phones away maybe they will stop?_

_Kyle:okay._

* * *

_Kyle and Stan put there phones away._

_"Were you guys texting each other eventhough you are right next to each other?" Wendy said._

_Kyle and Stan tried not the laugh."No."_

_"So kawaii!" Kenny said._

_Kyle and Stan smiled. "Yup..."_

_Wendy sighed."Spill it."_

_"Spill what the beans?"Cartmen said._

_"Why are you guys so connected?" Wendy asked Stan._

_Kyle and Stan exchanged looks. "I dunno...SBF?"_

_"SBF?"_

_"Super-best-friends."Kyle said._

_Wendy noticed that Stan's hand was over Kyle's. "So why are you hands like that?"_

_Stan and Kyle removed there hands quickly._

_"Um..."_

_Wendy sighed. "Whatever."_

_Ike wasn't sitting in his spot._

_"Hey guys were did Ike go?" Kyle asked._

_Kenny and Cartmen chuckled. "I dunno."_

_Kyle gave them the I don't believe you look._

_Ike jumped Kyle._

_"AH! Ike what the hell you scared me!"_

_The boys and Wendy burst out laughing. _


	11. Chapter 11:(Title in progress)

_(A/n: Another chapter guys ^_^ sorry about any mistakes my phone does this auto correct thing and sometimes deletes things in my story I have no idea why it does this but I still try to write my best)_

* * *

_"So guys what are we gonna do about school...it's coming up soon."Kenny scoffed. "Skewl?No body cares about Skewl. Except for Jew rat over there."  
_

_"Shut up Fat ass." Kyle said. "Yeah fat boy shut up!" Ike said after his older brother. "Kahl im not fat I'm big boned get that through your head."_

_Kenny laughed."What ever you say."  
_

_"So guys what are we gu-"_

_Kyle's phone began to ring cutting Stan off. He took the phone out of his pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He answered the phone. _

_"..."_

_Ike walked over to his brother. "Who is it?" He whispered. Kyle showed him the phone ID. Ike sighed. _

_"Kyle?"_

_"Hi..."_

_"Kyle I am so sorry."_

_"..."_

_Kyle hung up. "I don't want to hear her voice" He thought to himself._

_Ike sat next to his brother who was looking through his phone. "Kyle..."_

_Everyone was staring at the two brothers. "Hm?"_

_"Kyle everything is gonna be alright she won't do it again..."_

_"..."_

_"Kyle...She won't do it again."_

_"You don't know that..."_

_"Neither do you."_

_"I know what she is gonna do..." Kyle looked at Ike out of the corner of his eye. Ike shook his head. "Kyle everything will be fine."_

_"...No...Ike it's not listen...Shelia is gonna hurt us even more..."_

_Ike sighed. Knowing his brother was right. _

_Kyle's phone rang again. _

_"Answer it..."Ike said."I talk to her."_

_Kyle gave Ike the phone and Ike answered it. "Hi."_

_"Ike is that you?"_

_"Yes mum..."_

_"Oh Ike how is Kyle?"_

_Ike looked over at Kyle."Kyle is fine."_

_"This is bullshit."Kyle said._

_"Was that Kyle?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Put him on the phone now!"  
_

_Ike passed the phone to Kyle._

_"What?"_

_"Kyle don't use that language."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Kyle listen to me..."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm your Mother."_

_Kyle clenched his fist."Your not my mum your a monster."He said bluntly._

_"Who is your mother then?"_

_Kyle removed the phone from his ear and gave it to Ike. He stood up and went outside into Stan's back garden.  
_

_"Hi mum call back later okay." Ike hung up._

_"Whoa..I never knew that it was that bad for him."Ike said. "Yeah" The others said._

_"Want me to go talk to him?" Stan said._

_Ike nodded. Stan got up and walked outside to his back garden It was dark the only source of light Stan had was the moon. Kyle was sitting on the porch step._

_"Hey Ky."_

_"Hi Stan."_

_Stan sat next to him. "You okay?"_

_Kyle blushed."Yeah I'm just stressed."_

_Stan sighed."Yeah dude look at me."_

_Kyle looked at him._

_"I love you you know that right?"_

_"Yeah I love you to."_

_"Nothing is going to hurt you." Stan noticed Kyle blushing."I promise."_

_Kyle smiled._

_"You will be okay just don't listen to the bitch okay."_

_"Okay."_

_Stan held Kyle's hands. "We are all worried about you Kyle. Specifically me." Stan sighed."I thought I lost you. I thought you was gone Kyle."  
_

_"I would never leave you."_

_Stan smiled. Moving closer to Kyle by the second. (A/n:I'm not good at this mushy stuff sorry XD)  
_

_Stan kissed Kyle. Kyle kissed him back. They shared a kiss once again not caring about the environment around them._

* * *

_"They have been gone for a vvveeeerrryyy long time." Wendy said.  
_

_"Yeah."Ike said. They heard a door open and laughing. "That would be them"Kenny said. Stan and Kyle walked in smiling and laughing. They sat down._

_"What's funny?"Ike said. "Nothing." Stan said. Kyle tried to hold back a laugh. "Okay Ike I'll tell you."  
_

_(Ike and Kyle's language which is Hebrew. They are talking in there language if you did not understand.) _

_(A/n: I'm stupid for not knowing that in a previous chapter. Thanks fellow reviewer for telling me its Hebrew :) )_

_"Stan said how desperate Wendy was." _

_"Really!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Ike burst out laughing._

_(English)_

* * *

_The three boys were laughing. "Dude what is so funny?!" Kenny said.  
_

_Kyle,Stan and Ike stopped laughing. "Nothing"They all answered.  
_

_"Anyways you feel better bro?"_

_"Yup."_

_"You sure."_

_"Yup."_

_"You sure your sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You sure that your sure your sure?"_

_Kyle flicked Ike on the forehead."Yeah I'm sure I am sure I'm sure."_

_Ike laughed."Okay."  
_

_Kyle smiled at his younger brother. _

_"But are you sure that your sure your sure that your sure?"_

_"Yes!" Kyle said_

_The boys laughed. _

_"Stan can I talk to you alone for a second."_

_"Yeah."_

_Wendy got up and walked into the kitchen._

_When she went Stan stood up and said. "Desperate bitch."_

_Everyone laughed._

* * *

_" is this 'girlfriend' of yours?" Wendy asked crossing her arms.  
_

_"Why?"_

_"I want to have a talk with them."_

_"I can't tell you." Stan was texting someone._

_(Text messages)_

_Stan:Kyle can I tell Wendy?_

_Kyle:I'm not sure ask her if I said it was Kyle would she take it the wrong way?_

_Stan:Okay bud_

_(Not on phone)_

_Wendy frowned at Stan._

_"What would you do if I told you it was Kyle?"_

_"I would speak to Kyle..."_

_"Right um.."_

_"It's Kyle ain't it."_

_Stan scratched the back off his neck and walked out. Wendy followed. "It is ain't it Stan?"_

_"I..."_

_Wendy sighed angrily.  
_

_"Yeah..."Stan said. Wendy gasped. She was furious and annoyed._

_Kyle frowned he had no idea what was going on. Neither did Ike and the two other boys._

_"Stan after everything we have been through you pick him over me!"_

_Kyle knew what she meant now Stan told her._

_"Wendy calm down jeez." Kenny said._

_"Shut up you pervert!"_

_Kyle sighed and hid his face in his hands._

_"Wendy sit the fuck down!" Ike said. _

_"Shut up you Canadian bitch!"_

_Everyone gasped and looked over at Kyle. Ike gulped and got up and took a step back. "Wendy you shut your fucking hippie mouth" Kyle said calmly at first._

_Wendy shook her head." Kyle you vile Jewish bitch how could you!You think you could hide forever?" Wendy became teary._

_Kyle frowned. "What"_

_"You and Stan!"_

_Kyle and Stan exchanged looks. _

_"Look you to one hand over the others hand."_

_Kyle looked at their hands. "Um..."_

_"Why would you do this to me?"_

_"I didn't-"_

_"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Wendy screamed._

_Kyle sighed."Desperate bitch."  
_

_Stan and Kenny and Cartmen also Ike burst out laughing. _

_Wendy stormed out._

_"Oh Kahl how could you hahahah!" Cartmen mimicked Wendy. Kyle laughed._

_'Stan is just so cute I want to kiss him right ow but not in front of them guys I mean come on picture jeez' Kyle thought.  
_

_"Earth to Kyle!"Stan waved his hand in front of Kyle. Kyle snapped out of his thoughts and blushed. "Um..."_

_"What were you thinking about Jew?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Stan and Kyle sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g!" Kenny kept singing over and over. Ike joined in._

_Kyle and Stan blushed. "Guys stop." Stan said. They stopped. Kenny had a big grin on his face._

_"What?"Stan said. Kenny directed his eyes over to Kyle telling Stan to look at him. Stan did so. Kyle was blushing really hard. He was smiling and staring at Stan.  
_

_Kenny grinned. "So cute."  
_

_Stan and Kyle just stared into each others eyes.  
_

_Kenny and Cartmen looked confused. Ike just sat there amazed._

_"Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss!"Kenny chanted. Kyle and Stan looked over at Kenny. "You ruined the moment Kenny!" Ike said._

_Kyle and Stan gave Kenny the what the fuck look. "Kinny why do you want them to kiss we have already seen them kiss..."_

_Ike frowned "You have?" _

_"Yeah it was weird.."Cartmen said. Kenny had an idea."Ike hasn't seen them kiss yet!"_

_Kyle and Stan sighed._

_"Come on just kiss for Ike?"_

_"Kenny that sounds so retarded." Kyle said._

_"But I am sure Ike wants to see."_

_"...No Kinny I don't think he does..." Cartmen pointed out. Ike just looked at his brother confused. "You kissed him?"  
_

_Kyle nodded."At a game of truth or dare."_

_"And on the sofa at your house!" Kenny said. Ike had the most confused look ever on his face. "Oookay..."_

_Kyle and Stan chuckled._


End file.
